Disguised
by Cloudsplash
Summary: A fierce new queen has risen in the IceWings. When she finds out she has an animus in her tribe, she uses him. And when there's a power hungry queen with Strength and smarts on the move, only disaster can come out of it. When she finds her life in danger, a young RainWing must use all her know how to come out alive. But can she triumph? Or will she scumb to her disguise?
1. Prologue

**This is my first FanFic, and I'm really excited. I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wings of Fire, and some of the charecters in this story.

* * *

Disguised

Prologue

It was cold in the IceWing prison. But then, when wasn't it cold? Blossom shivered. She'd been in the gleaming white prison for six days, in conditions that should have been outlawed when it came to holding RainWing prisoners. The only thing the guards had brought for her to eat was a chunk of raw polar bear meat. Gross! She'd thought. Give me fruit any day!

Blossom had turned her nose up, refusing to eat it, although she was resigned to the fact that she would probably have to eat the meat sooner or later.

Blossom could still clearly remember the day when she was captured. She had been patrolling the outskirts of the rain forest, near the secret tunnels, when, all of the sudden, three IceWings had swooped out of the Sky and knocked her unconscious. When she woke up, she found herself here, in the IceWing prison. Blossom's stomach growled, reminding her once again of how hungry she was. She sat up and turned her gaze out the small window, thinking longingly of escape, and how wonderful it would be to return to the rain forest. After a while, a glimmer of white caught her eye. She warily turned her head to get a better look at it, and, to her surprise, a huge white IceWing emerged. And not just any IceWing, but the queen of the IceWings, Queen Blizzard. The enormous, snowy-white IceWing had a jagged scar running down her neck, and she was adorned with necklaces of diamonds. Rumor had that Blizzard had gotten that scar when she challenged her mother, Queen Snowfall, 18 years before.

Blizzard walked past each empty stone cage until she reached Blossom's. What does she want from me now? Blossom thought to herself.

Blizzard looked through the bars of the cell "Well, well, well" she spoke in a slow, regal voice "I'd wondered if you'd hide your emotions. Obviously not" she gestured to Blossom's now angry red scales, then continued. "I must say, I anticipated you would be more upset than angry. So much like your mother when she was abducted by the NightWings. You RainWings seem to be awfully good at that."

Blossom felt another wave of rage rising inside her. How dare she talk about my mother like that! "Queen Glory was a hero! My mother knew exactly what she was doing when she traveled to the kingdom of night!"

"Hmm" Blizzard grunted, making it clear what she thought of Glory. "You show unflinching loyalty to your mother, and soon you'll show that kind of loyalty to me. Blizzard opened up her white polar bear skin pouch and produced a copper colored armband "Put this on, or I'll put it on for you."

I don't want to put the dumb armband on,you moons cursed dragon!, Blossom thought. But she could see no way out of the situation. So Blossom took the band and slid it up her front left talon, making sure to glare at Blizzard all the while.

As soon as the armband touched her scales, they began to turn the same copper color as the band. The copper scales rippled outward, like waves in a pond. With a jolt Blossom realized what was happening. She was being changed, like how Hailstorm was changed into Pyrite!

Blossom looked at herself again. Steam rose from her copper scales, and she had sharp serrated claws. The transformation was complete. But if so, why did she still remember who she was?

Blizzard beckoned to her. "Come Lynx. It's time to meet the other BattleWings"


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapter is here!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the support!**

* * *

"Lynx, wake up!"

Blossom groaned. Who was trying to wake her up this time?

It had better not be Alba again. The BattleWing was always trying to take her place at the top of seventh circle. She rolled over to see who it was. Oh, big surprise. It was Alba.

Blossom let out a puff of frost breath. She rose shook herself off, and turned to Alba "Trying to be the teachers pet again?"

She asked before turning to walk out the door. Today Blossom was going to put a distance between the two of them. She was going to challenge Cold-spell, the bottom dragon of 6th circle.

She'd trade places with him, then she would not have to worry about Alba for a while.

Another BattleWing, Hailstorm, fell into step beside her "Do you know where Walrus is?" She asked the tan-brown BattleWing.

"Yeah, he's over at the Stream."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to challenge Cold-spell today?"

"You bet!"

"Well, good luck!"

Lynx nodded and she set of for the Stream.

* * *

When she reached the Stream, she called out "Walrus! I need to talk to you." The head BattleWing had his back to her, but he turned his head.

"What is it?"

"I am challenging Cold-spell."

"You can fight him at noon."

"Great."

"Go train. You're fighting Jewel today."

"Is it a challenge?"

"No. Now go." Walrus dismissed her.

Blossom hurried of to find Jewel.

Jewel was a small bronze dragon with striking blue eyes. She was quick, but not to smart or strong. She didn't need to be. She, like all the other BattleWings, had firescales, frost breath, venom, a barbed tail, fire breath, serrated claws, razor sharp wings, and the ability to breath under water.

The BattleWings lived on an animus created island, out past the northern tip of Pyhrria. They weren't allowed in the Ice kingdom because they would melt every thing. Queen Blizzard visited the island using an animus tunnel, much like the NightWing tunnels.

Blossom found Jewel sitting on a rock, waiting for her.

" _Finally_!" Jewel sighed when she saw Lynx.

"Yeah. Now let's start training."

* * *

The Battle was over quickly, with Blossom as the victor.

They fought again and again. Blossom won. _Every. Single. Time._ Blossom glanced up at the sun. _Thank the moons! It's noon._

"I have to go. I'm challenging Cold-spell." She told Jewel.

"Well, if you loose, I will see you later. If you win, I'll see you around."

"Great. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Jewel called. "Show sixth circle who's boss!"

"I will" Lynx set of for the Stream.

 _What do I know about Cold-spell? He's got all the BattleWing traits. He's big and strong. Not very quick, though. The few times I've seen him fight, he was always lunging, using his wings for balance. Stay away from his claws. Their his main weapons. The wings are sharp too. With him flailing them about, they could scratch me up badly. Go for the back. The razors of his wings won't be able to get me up there. And he can't claw me. His spiked tail could still get me though. And that barb._ Blossom shuddered at the thought, the razors her wings scraping against the stone. _Then there's the venom. But he will have a hard time hitting me without spraying himself if I'm on his back. I'll sneak up from behind, and spit venom on his back. I'll also stab his tail with my barb. That should secure victory. If it doesn't, I'll use venom on his eyes, and I'll come in with my claws and wings too._

Blossom reached the Stream and found Walrus and Cold-spell waiting for her. "Are you ready to begin the challenge?" Walrus asked.

"Ready." Lynx replied

"Ready." Cold-spell said.

"You know the rule. Whoever surrenders or is knocked out first, wins. On your mark, get ready, FIGHT!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Cold-spell slept for her. Lynx sprung over her opponent, landing on his back. She dug her serrated claws into his scales. Cold-spell howled in pain, trying to shake her of, but Blossom held tight. She began to see his black blood seeping from her claw marks. She spit her venom into the open wound. Cold-spell shrieked, falling to the floor. Blossom was just about sting his arm when she saw a ripple of black. It rippled outward, like the bronze when she'd been changed into Lynx. This new change was done now, and a NightWing lay there. She looked at Walrus, and realized he couldn't see the Nightwing.

Blossom stepped back in surprise. _A NightWing? How? What? Finish challenge now, question mysterious NightWing later._

Blossom spat venom in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Remember the animus I mentioned in the summary? Well, now we'll get to hear abit about him! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The blue IceWing store at Queen Blizzard, terror and anger swirling inside him. "I will not let you use my gift for your own evil purposes!" He cried, facing her._

 _"Really. Well, that would be such a shame. Your sister is so full of potential. I'd hate to waste a young IceWing life." The queen told him, eyes colder than a snowstorm._

 _The IceWing felt his heart plummet. His eyes widened. "Aurora? Where is she!" He demanded, searching his queens' gaze for any hint that might lead to his younger sister._

 _"Oh, her? She's right here." Blizzard told him. "Aurora, you can come out now." She told a little silver dragonet, who was quivering behind the towering figure. The little dragonet stepped forward. "Aurora!" The animus rushed to meet his sister. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"_

 _The replied came "I'm fine, Polaris. She hasn't done anything to me yet."_

Yet. _Polaris thought._ But she will.

 _"How touching. But Polaris, if you want your sister to stay safe, you'll do what I ask." Blizzard interrupted the two. "Unless you want Aurora to die, in which case, I'm sure your mother could be used."_

 _"No, please."_

 _"Then enchant this diamond to give me animus powers."_

 _"But Blizzard I'll-"_

 _"Lose your soul? I don't care. It's just one diamond. Or your sister." With that, Blizzard scratched Aurora's scales. The tiny dragon shrieked as blue blood began to seep out. Polaris looked back and forth between Blizzard and Aurora. "Choose quickly!" Blizzard taunted, gesturing to the steadily forming pool of blue blood forming around his sister._

 _At last Polaris cried out "Fine, I'll do it. Just don't kill Aurora!"_

 _A malicious smile spread across Blizzards' face. "I'm glad to hear that. Let's begin."_

* * *

Blossom watched as the Nightwing fell, writhing in pain as the venom melted his eyes. Why was he a NightWing. It was strange. He was a BattleWing! No one could know about this. Nobody. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to celebrate?" She heard a voice in her ear.

Blossom didn't replie.

"Come on. You won your challenge! Your in sixth circle now! Celebration time!" The BattleWing told her.

Blossom shook herself out of the trance. "Who are you?"

The BattleWing looked offended. "I'm Silver. I'm supposed to show you to sixth circle."

"What circle are you from?" Lynx questioned Silver.

"Second circle."

 _Aha!_ Blossom thought. _Now I remember her._ Yes. Lynx remembered seeing Silver at the other challenges, or when Queen Blizzard made them all stand at attention while she inspected them. As far as BattleWings, Silver was fairly laid back and loose, especially for second circle. Blossom wondered if she was also a NightWing. Under the mask. Or maybe she was a RainWing. Blossom didn't know if Queen Blizzard had kidnapped dragons from other tribes. If she hadn't, she would have had to kidnap quite a few Rain and Nightwings.

Blossom got back to thinking about Cold-spell, and why he'd suddenly turned into a NightWing. _Maybe it was because I was touching him. No. That couldn't be. I was touching Cold-spell for a while, and he didn't turn into a NightWing right that instant. Maybe it just had a delayed affect, what ever I did to him? But I was grappling with Jewel for longer than that, and she didn't turn into a different dragon. But I've seen her while she was asleep, as a RainWing. And I never touched her then. Maybe there's a weakening point in the band, where, at a certain time each day, the band gets week enough that you can see through the armor. So when is my time? And could anyone else see the NightWing?_

"Did you see anything strange going on with Cold-spell?" Blossom asked Silver as they walked to find the leader of sixth circle, claws leaving marks in the reddish brown dust that covered this part of the Island.

Silver gave her a funny look. "No. Why?"

"I was just wondering." It was half true.

"Did you see something?" Silver inquired.

"Well, not exactly. I just touched his band, like this." She reached out to touch Silvers' band, and suddenly a bright, fiery red rippled out from the band. Silver closed her eyes. The red covered her whole body. She opened her eyes, and now they were an intense yellow, like a hawk's.

Blossom blinked "Who- Who are you?" She stuttered. "My name is-" the SkyWing fumbled for a second "I'm Cardinal. More importantly, _What_ are _you_ "

"I'm a-" _wait. What if I touch my band. Maybe I could become a RainWing again._ Blossom raised her hand to touch her band. She found the warm piece of metal, slipping it of her talon. As soon as she touched the band, a bright array of colors rippled outward, covering her entire body.

"What happened?" Cardinal questioned Blossom, whose scales were blossoming with bright yellow. "You were just a BattleWing, and suddenly you're a _RainWing?_ "

"I don't know. I touched a dragons arm band, the one that turns him into a BattleWing, and suddenly he turned into a NightWing. Then I touched your band, and you turn into a SkyWing. And when I touched my armband, I turned back into a RainWing." Blossom paused. "We shouldn't talk out here. Someone will see us."

Cardinal's eyes creased. "Why should I listen to you? Your a RainWing, for the moons!"

"I've noticed." Blossom replied dryly. "But if anyone sees us in theese forms, we'll be in even more trouble."

"More? We're already in trouble? Why didn't you say so! Come on, let's find a place."

Cardinal turned away, and Blossom hurried after her.

* * *

"So Blizzard kidnapped us, gave us magic armbands to turn us into super death weapons, and is probably harnessing an army of death machines to either wipe out or take over all the other tribes? Do you know how much that is to digest?" Cardinal and Blossom had found an empty cave where they could talk, and Blossom was telling her about the situation.

"Umm... A lot?"

"Three Moons. My wings hurt just trying to digest that."

"Well, deal with it. We need to figure out how to avoid getting caught." Blossom told her.

"We have to warn our tribes. Queen Falcon needs to know about this." Queen Falcon was the SkyWing Queen.

"Yeah. And escape, and figure out what Queen Blizzard is doing, and free the other dragons." Blossom spewed it all out and then paused to take a breath "The point is that we have a lot to do. So priorities."

The two dragons paused to think. "Escape and warn all the tribes. With the power of the queens behind us, we should be able to stop Blizzard." Cardinal said at last.

Blossom shook her head. "But how would we figure out their plans? We need to wait."

"But the tribes should know. We need to prepare for the attacks."

"But if we leave, we won't be able to come back and spy."

The two dragons sat there brooding in silence. Finally Blossom spoke. "I have it!"

"What?"

"We split up. You go warn the tribes, and I'll stay here and spy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm the only one able to remember who I was with my band on anyway. You wouldn't be able to spy."

"True. Alright." Cardinal agreed. "But be careful."

"I will be. When will you leave?"

"When can you cause a distraction?" Cardinal asked.

"Leave it to me." There was a sparkle in Blossom's dark green eyes. For soon they were going to escape.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late chapter. I have decided that I will not update this story until I get 15 reviews, 10 follows, or 5 favorites. The reasons behind this are that I don't really have a plan for this story, I'm kind of busy right now, and I have some writers block. So if you want another update, please review. You don't have to say anything in particular, just ask me to update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Cardinal felt a rush of excitement. Tonight she was going to escape! She just hoped that Blossom could come up with a good distraction. And a lot of good lies. SkyWing lives were counting on it. She glanced around the red stone hallway, then across at Blossom, who was camouflaged and nearly impossible to see. She waited for the sign, a flash of yellow on Blossom's scales. Blossom gestured with her talons _stay here, I'll be right back._ Cardinal nodded, and Blossom dashed of to cause the distraction.

Blossom had barely been gone for a few minutes when Cardinal heard the click of serrated talons on stone. She panicked. _What if they see me? The escape plan will be over._ She backed farther down the hallway and into a room, quiet as a mouse. Her breath was light as she listined for the click of talons on stone. They grew louder. And louder. Then they slowly faded away. Cardinal allowed herself a soft sigh of relief before emerging from her hiding place. She saw a flash of yellow on the wall. Blossom must have snuck back while she was hiding.

Shouts could be heard just down the hall. She hurried away in the opposite direction. _Blossom started a fight._ She realized as she ran down the hall. Maybe Blossom wasn't as useless as the rest of her tribe. Cardinal could see the light up ahead. She reached the end of the tunnel, bursting out into the air, her extra long SkyWing wings propelling her through the air. Cardinal was free of the BattleWings. Now she just had to warn the tribes.

* * *

Blossom looked across the hallway at Cardinal. She gestured to herself, then down the passage, and looked back at Cardinal. The bright red SkyWing nodded, and Blossom went to find Owl and Diamond. She was setting up a fake challenge. She found Diamond in the first circle cave.

"Diamond, Owl wants to challenge you!"

The BattleWing looked up, her eyes bleary with sleep.

"What? He would dare challenge me?" The BattleWing roared, and she dashed out of the room to attack her challenger.

Job done, Blossom ran back to Cardinal, gave her the all clear signal, and watched as her friend crept to the nearest exit.

 _It's only a matter of time before she warns the tribes._


End file.
